


Owls In Training

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, Multi, Owls, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies have to grow up and learn some time, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owls In Training

The owls that lived in Cecil’s radio booth were teaching the owlets how to hunt for their own food. Earl sighed as he stepped to the side, barely missing the slingstone that had been aimed at him. A small woven net was thrown over his head and he crossed his arms over his chest as two owlets clung to the sides, hooting loudly as they slapped his face with their wings to try and subdue him.

“Isn’t it darling?” Cecil cooed.

Earl gently disarmed the owlet trying to slit his throat with a kukri. “I suppose so,” he muttered. Another owlet made as if it were going to strangle him, wrapping its wings around his neck.

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at the display, shaking his head. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

“They’re too young to know how to kill properly,” Earl said with a shrug as one started to bind his wrists together. “At least their knots are strong,” he noted with a raised eyebrow. The owlets forced him to kneel and he continued to deflect any knife attacks, shaking his head. “They need more knife lessons.”

“Roger could teach them?” Cecil offered. “Your son is amazing with knives.”

He smiled at that, nodding his head before he stood up and shrugged off the owlets, giving them a lesson on disappointment in life. “I suppose,” he agreed as Carlos helped untie his wrists.


End file.
